


All I Ever Wanted

by UnapologeticallyBaratheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyBaratheon/pseuds/UnapologeticallyBaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras Tyrell does his duty and marries Sansa Stark. Based on Airborne Toxic Event's "All I Ever Wanted"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> What was running through Loras' head when he marries Sansa Stark.

All I Ever Wanted

_And I feel my heart pounding_  
And I think I might scream  
And I could tell you that you're all I've ever wanted, dear  
I could utter every word you'd ever hope to hear  
I shudder when I think that I might not be here forever, forever, forever 

The day couldn’t have been more beautiful. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky over Highgarden as preparations were being made for the wedding. Loras couldn’t have felt worse, however. He knew he had a duty to his family to marry Sansa Stark. He would be saving her from life at King’s Landing. He had to do it.  
He still felt the gnawing in his stomach. He had never wanted to get married, not to her at least. He was a third son, it wasn’t necessary. Loras would have been happy to spend his life in the service of his king. The gods had a different plan. They were cruel. And now he would put on a smile and exchanged his cloak for the grey on white cloak, all the while wishing it was gold and black.  
There was a knock at his chamber door. With another look at his reflection and a sigh, he opened the door, where his brothers were beaming at him.  
“Nervous?” Garlan asked and clapped him on the back  
“Yes.” Loras said  
“As it should be.” Garlan said “Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.”  
“Of course I will.” Loras smirked  
“Never a modest moment, Loras.” Willas laughed and adjusted his cane “Shall we get to the sept then? Your bride is waiting.”  
Loras faked a smile and walked with them.  
The halls of the castle were full of servants bustling around, preparing for the ceremony and the feast afterwards. As the brothers passed them, they would bow.  
They walked along for a while before coming to the doors to the sept, where their father met them.  
Mace Tyrell grinned brightly and put his hands on Loras’ shoulders.  
“I am so proud of you.” He said “Now come, it’s about time we start.”  
There would be two ceremonies, one in the sept and one in the godswood, at Sansa’s request. They would be wedded before the old gods and the new. Loras briefly wondered which his children would decide to worship. He knew little about the old gods, but then again, nobody knew much about them.  
“Ready?” Mace asked his son  
“Yes.” Loras lied. He’d never be ready.  
The doors to the sept were opened and all eyes were on him. He did look gallant, clad in the green and gold of his house. He swept up to the center of the sept, his great cloak billowing around him. His father stood beside him, smiling.  
A moment later, Sansa came in. She was escorted by Willas, as her father was gone and her last living brother was a traitor to the realm. She looked happy, though. Her dress was a silver-grey and her cloak was a beautiful snow-white with a direwolf prancing on the back. She approached Loras and gave him a shy smile, seeming to hold back a grin. Loras returned the smile, acting as if this was the happiest day of his life, as it should have been.  
The ceremonies went smoothly, and the newly wedded couple laughed and danced at the feast. It was well past nightfall when it was time for the bedding. The women carried him up the stairs, giggling all the while, and eventually he found himself with minimal clothing inside the chamber that would be his and Sansa’s. She stood before him in only her small clothes, her face almost as red as her hair. Loras could feel his heart pounding faster and faster.  
“My lady.” He said  
“Please, my lord, just call me Sansa” she said. Her voice was sweet. She was always sweet. Loras couldn’t shake the feeling that he was taking advantage of her in some way. Could he run? Was running an option?  
Sansa looked just as nervous as he was. He supposed that he should be moving things along. He wasn’t some blushing maid, and he shouldn’t act like one.  
“Shall I get the candles?” he asked, taking a step  
“If you’d like to.” Sansa said. Loras turned away from her and began blowing out the candles in the room. After he was finished, the room was completely dark.  
“Well, care to join me, lady Sansa?” he said

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa was asleep. Loras had nudged her just to make sure.  
“I can’t say this to you when you’re awake.” He whispered, careful not to let her hear “I’ll never love you. I can’t. The only thing I ever loved is gone. I will be good to you. I can promise you that. But this may be all you ever wanted, but not me. All I ever wanted was him.”


End file.
